User talk:Iamred1
Hi, welcome to The Cat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Siamese page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueDevil (Talk) 09:02, 5 July 2009 Hi! I was brought back from another wiki to update my userpage after my cat Lucky died, and saw that you had been editing. Just saying hi! Yeah It was sad, but we will always remember him, so anyway. What can I do to help? Spam page Hey, there's another spam page... Отдых - Собираю марки The title translates to "Recreation - stamp collecting", and the content translates to "Hi! A blond too? Hi! A Blond too?", obviously spam, and User talk:213.155.11.79 is the guy who made it. Re:Admin Nope, everyone was gone when I got here. I've founded like 10 wikis though. Hi Hello Iamred1 You sure do have a lovely wiki. From History99 :) :) :) :) Master of History Sure! This wiki looks very interesting. I will definetely keep coming back. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 16:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin I would be happy to be an admin, even if it is only to revert vandal's edits. I also have a lot of experience with changing skin and sidebar. I might not be very active on this wiki, but I'm always active somewhere. If you leave me a message (Even if its on this wiki) It will notify me, and I will be right over to help out. If you have any big plans to change the skin of the wiki or need help with anything, just ask me. Hi! This is Nefertari! Can I be an Admin? I have made these pages: Egyptian Mau Himalayan Munchkin Images... Hi! This is Nefertari! I am just going to warn you, I have no idea whatsoever on how to add images. I make good pages in about 5 minutes, but they won't have images. By the way, if you need a page, just say so on my talk page!!! I'll have it done ASAP!! Templates Are there templates on this wiki? If there are, please tell me some!!! Nefertari 14:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Request How do you get signatures? I am not computer technologically advanced, so I need to learn how to make one or get someone to make one for me! if you could help that would be great. Thanks! Thank you! BTW, how do you "rollback"? Sig questionnaire I like purple and blue! Thanks for the info on rollback! Vandal Joe03. He has been vandalizing. He deleted all of Oriental Shorthair, and Egyptian Mau. I did a rollback on that. He created this page WTF, which I think should be a candidate for speedy deletion. We need to keep an eye on Joe03. 75 Sure! I need 15 edits! new here hi, I have no idea on computers and not a lot more on photography, but like taking pictures of my cats and showing them also! At present these are our LaPerm cats and kittens- ever heard about this curly american Rex breed? uniquat Okay Okay, I will try to edit more often. I am most active on the Club Penguin Wiki. --Squishy 17:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Grounded Iamred, My parents grounded my from the computer for 6 months, because I have been on too much. See ya' in June! I'm really sorry. I will try... ...but I really only do editing on this wiki as I have basically quit the CPW. American Che Why did I buy so many mops? 22:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Good Translation! That was a very translation u did in the Snowshoe Talk. I was playing a game with another User from another wiki (in spanish), and this wiki was one from the list. I'll give the correct translation: hola hola, vecinirijillo! la próxima... The "vecinirijillo" means "neighborino". strange word :) i'm sorry if i did something bad... my name is bad lisa but i'm not bad >:)-- 02:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Back! Da Nef' is back on!!!!!!! [[User:Nefertari|'Nefertari']] [[User_Talk:Nefertari|'Talk Page']] 18:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Advertisement SURE! Heck yeah my wiki needs advertisement bad lol its going dead and I really love it.BTW I migth start editing here.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 00:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how old was lucky Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm new to this wiki. Is there anything I can do to help it? Smoketail88 00:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool Wiki! Hi, is this wiki still active? If it is, how can I help? Feline 28 18:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay! Cool! Feline 28 16:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin I would like to request to become an administrator here. Ive added photos, and breed articles.Hockeyben 17:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am originally a user of a wiki Called warriors wiki and I am willing to devote myself to this wiki and possibly become an admin? To prove I am good enough, I am a brueracrat on two wikis, and also an administrator on two wikis. I am a responsible user who puts the wiki before anything. I am willing to edit and I can already see how great this wiki is. Sorry, I'm not logged in at the moment but this is my username for when I log in: Feathermoon Okay, just get back to me. -Feathermoon I am the current admin of this wiki. You have no edits, and are not even logged in. You need to prove yourself before being made an admin. Iamred1 hasnt been active here for awhile anyway, I'll probably apply for bureaucrat rights. ---Hockeyben 17:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sup im November Klause, yep thats meh name, don't wear it out :). So i would like you to put chat on the wiki please, thnks Admin Can I be and Admin here, please! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 04:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Revival Hello, this is a great wiki on cats and since I'm a cat-lover, I want to revive this wiki, plus, this wiki have great many contents already, only things is the contributors. I've have contacted Kanako, she is cat-lover too and a Wikia staff! So, if you still active here on wiki editing, please respond to us as soon as possible, just show your support ;D. Thank you. P.S. If no reply received from any admins here, an adoption request for this wiki have been fowarded at Community Central Adoption Request. Miyanlove (talk) 14:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC)